1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism that produces ambulatory motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for producing ambulatory motion. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,557, which is incorporated herein by reference for all that it discloses, describes a method and apparatus whereby uniform rectilinear motion is produced at the distal end of a bar driven by a circular crank at the opposite end and constrained by a slideable pivot at a point located between the ends of the bar. In that apparatus, the bar follows the pivot point such that a centerline of the bar extending from the distal end to the proximal end intersects the fixed pivot point.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.